Tyson's Hidden Past side story
by Nekowingzero
Summary: Tyson loses his innocense by his ............ First attempt at a this. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be used to roast Tyson's parents.


Disclaimers: Never owned Beyblade, but fantasizes about it every day.  
  
Where am I? My mind must be playing tricks on me because I heard my parents talking about something. Just when I had thought my nightmares were over. WAIT A MINUTE!!! Everything last night or was it yesterday seemed fuzzy. The last thing I remembered was all of us crashing after our all night vide- a-thon. No Tyson. Darn that little voice in my head.  
  
Pushing off, I attempted to get off the bed. My body was jerked back suddenly. What? Why was I chained to my bed? No, that wasn't my bed. I don't have black sheets on mine. Personally I found black to be a depressing color to wake up to.  
  
"You're finally awake," Dad said, while eying me.  
  
"My team mates will rescue me," I snapped back at them. I folded my arms across my chest, trying to look tougher than I really felt. Inside, I felt like curling up into a ball and crying, but that wasn't an option. I didn't want to give my parents that satisfaction.  
  
"You don't know how long we've been waiting for this," Mom said with venom dripping in her voice. "Prison does that to you." She said when she saw my confused expression.  
  
"Figures, you'd want revenge," I spat out. Aw crap, I just signed my own death warrant.  
  
"Revenge is a dish best served cold," Dad quoted some guy I don't even remember. Heck, I didn't know his or her name to begin with.  
  
"Okay, now for another round of Tyson the piñata," I said sarcastically. "Or is it Tyson the punching bag. Maybe Tyson the pinball."  
  
"There are much worse things than physical abuse," my dad said coyly. What was he up to?  
  
"Like what?" I asked, more out of curiosity.  
  
Dad took his sweet time walking towards me. Before I could register anything, he had pinned me to my bed. I looked up into his eyes and gulped. He had a predatory gleam in them. Oh no! Something told me that I should run away. A little voice in my head kept saying that this was wrong and I should leave. As if I could run away with a huge weight on top of me.  
  
"The more you struggle the worse it's going to be," Dad said teasingly. Even though he was teasing me, I could tell that he was going to do something bad, something really bad. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a key. Reaching down, he unfastened the chain attached to my leg.  
  
"And just what are you planning?" I asked him.  
  
His face loomed over mine. Bending down, he looked as if he was going to whisper something into my ear, but he licked it instead. Oh man! It sent shivers down my spine. I could tell he felt it, because he proceeded to repeat it. Not good, Tyson, not good at all. I tried to push him off, but he was too heavy for me.  
  
The next thing I knew he was straddling my hips. I glared at him, which he responded by lightly kissing my neck. WHAT!!! This wasn't good. It can't be good. Then why do I feel slightly giddy by this contact when I know it was wrong.  
  
"Dad, this isn't right," I said a little nervously.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Dad said playfully.  
  
"Uh huh," I said before gasping. His hand had traveled all the way from my shoulder to downtown. He was now stroking my inner thigh.  
  
"You like that don't you?" he teased me by continuing.  
  
"No, I, don't" I growled at him. Dad laughed at me and continued on with his stroking. Inwardly I was panting. Oh man, does that feel good. No one has ever touched me like that, but I would have liked it to be Ray. NOT MY DAD!!!  
  
"You're coming along nicely," Dad smiled as he moved back towards my chest. Suddenly, I noticed my pants had become tighter. Just great. I hope he doesn't notice it.  
  
His hand lightly touched my skin as they traveled up. Soon his hands reached their destination. I knew they had because he had stopped. In less than a second, he took one of my nipples and tweaked it, causing me to moan. Wow, that felt so good. I glanced back at him to find him smirking. I glared at him once again, but he repeated his action. I moaned as he continued his attack on my chest, particular my sensitive spots.  
  
No, this isn't happening. I kept telling myself that only to find my dad right above me. I felt his hand leave my chest area, only to slip under my pants and underwear. His hands stroked my precious part. At that moment, I thought my heart had actually stopped beating. This was my dad doing this to me. I moaned under the constant attack.  
  
My pants felt a whole lot tighter. As he continued his massage, I felt like I was on a high. The waves of pleasure crashed all around me. Even though I wanted it to stop, my body had its own agenda. By the time, I had snapped out of my trance, I discovered both my dad and I were down to our boxers.  
  
"You're going to enjoy this," he murmured. If he's here, then where's mom? I tried to squirm around, but dad wouldn't allow me. Instead he pulled off my boxers, releasing my, ahem, erection. I think that was what I had. We didn't have anatomy & physiology. That was in high school. I was sure Ray would know what it was.  
  
Dad pulled out some bottle. I tried reading what it said, but he kept it hidden from me. Since I couldn't move, I decided to stare at the ceiling. Suddenly, something had entered me, rather rudely. Oh man, the pain! I clenched the sheets I was lying on. A fear tears fell from my eyes. Then another thing joined the first one. It wasn't as painful, but it still hurt. What was Dad doing? A third one joined the first two. Then they started moving around. I couldn't tell what he was trying to do. Just what was he doing?  
  
I gasped as my senses were overloaded with pleasure. What was that? Trembling I tried to figure out what was that. Then it hit me again, but this time it was worse. I grabbed the linens and moaned loudly. My breathing was erratic as I came down from that high. During this time, I had my eyes closed.  
  
"I found it," Dad said in triumph.  
  
"Found what?" I asked him.  
  
"You'll see," he said. In less than a second, I felt an intrusion. Whatever it was, it was hard. Tears fell down as it began to stretch me. The pain, make it go away, far away. Stop it! Still my dad kept pushing into me, causing me to stretch even more to accommodate him. He continued to force his way into me until he finally buried himself in me.  
  
"Stop it!" I yelled at him with my eyes open. I could consciously feel him within me.  
  
"Just be glad I took the time to prepare you," Dad said a little coldly. He then moved himself causing his part to push against the sides of mine.  
  
There it goes again. A spark ran up to my brain and overloaded it with pleasure. Oh that felt good. Something inside me actually wanted more. I don't know why, but it just did. Stop it Tyson! You shouldn't be thinking this. I clenched my hands into fists and my breathing became once again erratic. Just as one came out of nowhere, another one appeared. Moaning, I panted as our members contacted each other. Oh that felt good. More! Wait a second. Did I just mentally ask for more?  
  
"I can tell you like that," Dad smirked.  
  
"Go away!" I screamed at him. My stomach was in knots. He shouldn't be doing this to me and I shouldn't be feeling this way.  
  
Dad sighed before thrusting in and out of me. I felt his hardened part come in and out of me, hitting that spot nearly every time. He rode me hard. It felt like I was drowning in a sea of pleasure. No, Dad, please stop. On second thought continue. Oh it feels so good. A little faster would be nice. I had a hard time forming complete sentences, due to the extreme high I was on. Moaning, I found myself thrusting in time with my dad.  
  
Dad, encouraged by my reaction, thrusted harder, causing me to be completely overwhelmed by these feelings. Ooooooo. More! Being vocal about it didn't help either. I was moaning throughout the entire time.  
  
I tried to stop myself, really I did, but my body had other plans. My dad continued his vicious assault against me. Twisting and turning, he discovered other areas worked as well. Harder! I tell yah harder. No! Not like that. Much better! I didn't have time to register him as my mind was in an overloaded state. Then it happened. I reached my climax. Soon after Dad had reached his, spilling his some liquid all over me.  
  
He picked himself off of me and reattached the chain. Without saying a word, he left me in this room. I stared at where he used exited the room. When I had finally settled down, realization dawn on me. My dad had raped me. He RAPED me.  
  
How could he do this to me? What did I do to deserve this? Why did he do this to me? Not only did he take away my innocence, but he took away my virginity. There I lay in bed, naked and broken. Curling up into a fetal position, I cried my heart out.  
  
Wingzero: O.O  
  
DS: *typing away on their laptop*  
  
Wingzero: I can't believe you just wrote that!!  
  
DS: *gives her aibou an innocent look*  
  
Wingzero: I'm never coming out of my soul room again!!! *goes back to her soul room and slams the door*  
  
DS: Anyways, this is our first lemon scene. So any constructive criticism would be nice, any flames will be used to roast Ikari. 


End file.
